brainoutfandomcom-20200214-history
How to create Articles
First of all I highly recommend you read the help on the . Also, you can find and transled already finished articles on RU wikia here. Example how perfect article should look like. =An article about weapon= ---- The first step is to insert two infobox templates, in the following order: 1. '' 'Weapon' '' - weapon characteristics. When you insert it, a form will appear in which you will need to register them. Try to always write ways to get weapon ONLY in this template! Not at the beginning of the article. 2. '' 'Upgrade11' '' - data about pumped characteristics. You can fill anything (just put any character), but only in those lines, the characteristics of which are pumped on this weapon. ---- How to insert: 11.PNG|'Edit > Insert > Template' 223.PNG|'Write template name' In signatures - option for writing in the source code (classsic editor): Introductory paragraph ---- Only for EXCLUSIVE weapons Here you need to describe the shortest information about the rifle: type of rifle, country of production. Also, provided that this weapon can only be obtained from containers, you need to specify from which container this weapon can be obtained. Example ---- Can be obtained from Elite container Lobaev Arms's modern sniper rifle. Features ---- Here you need to describe the features of this weapon, its advantages and disadvantages. You can even describe its tactical value and usage. Modifications ---- Table type "Attachment|Effects|Cost". How it looks like in sourse code (classic editor): Also, we need a gallery with modifications. Example ---- Sight Cobra 1.jpg|Sight "Kobra" Tactical handle 1.jpg|Front grip Muffler 2.jpg|Suppressor GG WP.jpg|With all modifications How it looks like in sourse code (classic editor): Sight Cobra 1.jpg|Sight "Kobra" Tactical handle 1.jpg|Front grip Muffler 2.jpg|Suppressor GG WP.jpg|With all modifications Skins ---- Here you need a gallery with photos of all the colorings of this weapon. Example ---- aks74uplastic.png|AKS-74U "Plastic" aks74usyndicate.png|AKS-74U "Syndicate" kk12.png|AKS-74U "Swamp" How it looks like in sourse code (classic editor): aks74uplastic.png|AKS-74U "Plastic" aks74usyndicate.png|AKS-74U "Syndicate" kk12.png|AKS-74U "Swamp" IRL ---- Here you need a small text about the use of these weapons in the real world. Example ---- IRLWeapon.PNG End of weapon page ---- At the end you need to put a template - "Weapon Nav". ---- How to insert: 11.PNG|'Edit > Insert > Template' 334.png|'Write template name' Or like that (classic editor): =Adding categories= ---- A very important thing for easy orientation on wikipedia pages is categories. For сontainers it is Containers category (and etc). Also, all weapons have specific category (like Weapons from rank or Shotgun/''Sniper rifle''). Don't forget about it! ---- HowToEnterClassicEditor.PNG|'Enter Classic Editor' HowToAddCat.PNG|'Find Categories, write new and press "Enter"' =''Information for translators'' / Информация для переводчиков= ---- Всегда смотрите, что Вы написали. Огромное количество ошибок всплывает из-за копирования текста без предварительного редактирования/замены русских слов. Разберём несколько примеров. ---- Неправильный вики-текст ---- Файл:NewSuperCoolContainer.png Здесь нет такого понятия, как "Файл:", есть "File:". Шаблон:Weapon Опять, тут нет подстановки под слово "Шаблон:", зато есть "Template:". Категория:Shotgun Аналогично. Не "Категория:", а "Category:". ---- Опечатки или описки ---- M16A4 и М16А4 С виду одно и то же? Рассмотрим поближе. Слова на другом языке подчеркнуты красным маркером при редактировании. В будущем это чревато последствиями с неправильными ссылками на статьи. Все слова на англо-вики должны быть на английском! (данная статья исключение) ---- Отсутствие шаблонов или их другое название ---- Template:Details На момент моего присутствия этот шаблон отсутствовал, поэтому пришлось писать его вручную. Template:Оружие_final Здесь нет понятия "Шаблон:Оружие_final", его аналог на этой Википедии просто "Template:Weapon" VnimatelneeNado2.PNG ---- =Contacts= ---- The author of this guide on the ru-wikia: emgJeb. The author of this guide on the eng-wikia: Someone Person. ---- For questions, please contact me on the Russian Discord-server: @Someone Person#7460 Category:Guides